1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical cable, and particularly to an electrical cable having an improved grounding means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional electrical cable 40 adapted for transmitting signals comprises a pair of cable subassemblies 41. Each cable subassembly 41 includes two signal wires 42 with two non-insulated grounding drain wires 43 outside, and a conductive layer 44 surrounding the signal wires 42 and the non-insulated grounding drain wires 43. The conductive layer 44 electrically contacts with the non-insulated grounding drain wires 43 so as to shield the signal wires 42 from noises. The two cable subassemblies 41 are arranged in a same plane. However, such a kind of electrical cable needs considerable non-insulated grounding drain wires, which not only increases the manufacturing cost but also complicates the manufacturing process.
Hence, an improved grounded electrical cable is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable having an improved grounding means which reduces the cost of the electrical cable and simplifies the manufacturing process thereof.
An electrical cable in accordance with the present invention, which is adapted for connecting with an electrical connector, comprises a pair of cable assemblies. Each cable subassembly has two signal wires for transmitting data and a metal braid wrapping round the two signal wires. Each signal wire comprises a signal conductor and an insulating layer outside. An outer jacket surrounds the tow cable subassemblies. A grounding sleeve, which is made of a metal sheet, comprises two recess portions and a pair of ears extending from opposite ends thereof. Three grounding pins project from the grounding sleeve at intervals for being soldered to corresponding grounding terminals of the electrical connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.